


I know that you know that I know that you know

by orphan_account



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that she knew that he knew that she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that you know that I know that you know

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from FF.net. I was about 13 when I wrote this?

It wasn't easy keeping secrets from him. He was one of those types who noticed everything-- he was an observer, constantly watching everyone and everything. He knew everyone's strengths and weaknesses... and secrets.

And now he knew hers.

She could tell, too, by the way that he looked at her. He didn't smile, but there was a look, that only she could understand. She could tell it was different from his usual look --the one he offered to Tyson every time that idiot did something stupid(which meant all the time, really).

And every time she met his gaze, her cheeks stained a bright pink, and that only increased the look in his eyes.

Damn him. Damn idiotic, pathetic… Well no, he wasn't an idiot… and he wasn't pathetic… no, he was strong, and smart. He was really very smart, and that was true even without considering her current... situation.

But that didn't stop her from cursing him.

Stupid Kai.

It was useless, constantly pretending that she didn't notice. Or that he didn't notice. They were both playing games, and it was utterly futile. To the rest of the world, Hilary Tatibana's short temper… became even shorter. Kai Hiwatari appeared entirely unchanged to the world, still cold, distant, arrogant…

Said ass was suddenly approaching her, and suddenly Hilary's heart leapt into her throat. Quite unlike what she would have imagined in circumstances like this, she froze to the spot, her feet unwilling to cooperate with the commands her brain gave.

"Kai." She had to be the first one to speak, or else she wouldn't be able to do anything else but mumble. Stupid Kai. This was what his presence did to her...

"Hilary." And there it was again, that strange look in his eyes.

And then a heavy silence lapsed between them, both of them unwilling to move. She certainly wasn't going to be the one to run away. If she did, the chance --the opportunity-- would forever linger in the back of her mind as a "what if?" or a "I could have..." She wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Kai, on the other hand, quickly lost patience, his face giving way to an irritated frown.

"Look, I know that you know that I know... What's the use in pretending anymore?"

"What do I know that you know that I know?" Hilary asked innocently, playing with her fingers. If she looked into his eyes, then everything would be lost, and...

"Damn you!" Kai closed the distance between them without so much of a warning, his arm easily snaking around her waist and pulling her against him.

Hilary gaped up at him, crimson-cheeked and startled beyond all comprehension --words wouldn't come to her even if she tried.  
"I know," Kai whispered, his lips dangerously close to her ear, "that you want me as badly as I want you."

She tilted her head-- just enough so that when he pulled away from her ear, she was the perfect distance away...

Kai was not exactly an impulsive man. Rather, he was calculating and logical, and it was perfectly reasonable and opportune to kiss her at that moment...

And kiss her he did. For someone that had never kissed a single girl in his life, he sure knew how to move his lips. Warm and unrelenting, the one hand still wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her further into him. A thought flitting through her mind were unlike any sane thoughts she'd ever entertained. Something about him fitting into her like a puzzle piece, but that... that was just unbelievable. But then, this whole thing was. Especially…kissing her like this...

When he finally pulled away from her, her lips were swollen and moist, her eyes glazed over.

"Oh. I guess you found me out then."

But Kai only smiled.


End file.
